Electronic devices, such as smartphones, computers, and the like, include various functions, such as capturing and sending images or sounds collected by various sensors such as cameras and microphones, that can affect the security of the environment in which the electronic devices are present. Inadvertent or unauthorized activation of these functions may be a concern in some environments, particularly during certain events such as meetings in which sensitive matters or materials are discussed or presented. At some such events, electronic devices have to be checked at the door. Checking devices at the door of an event, and then having to retrieve them after the event, may be inconvenient and time consuming for both attendees and hosts of the event.
Many electronic devices include facilities for disabling functions, but configuring all of the required functions to be disabled can be manually intensive. Further, relying on individual configurations for an event may not be sufficiently reliable to fully ensure that all devices taken into an event have disabled all functions that the event host requires to be disabled. Further, some functions that should be disabled may be enabled on some devices during the event either inadvertently, unintentionally, intentionally, through surreptitious techniques, for other reasons, or combinations of these. Also, re-enabling the functions that were disabled for the event can be laborious for the user of the device.